Anne Tedesco
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Steven DiCosola | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Gillian Anderson | image2 = | caption2 = | first = The Tzenkethi Incident | last = Gravity }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see Anne Cobry (Live to Tell), Anne Cobry (mirror) and Anne DiCosola ([[Anne DiCosola (PDN)|Pendragon'' universe)]].'' Anne DiCosola (nee Cobry) was the first officer of both the and in the late 2360s and early 2370s (respectively) and a member of Special Operations. She later took command of the in 2373 and the Prospect-A in 2374. History Early history Anne Cobry was born near Chicago on Earth in 1974. During the Eugenics Wars, one faction detonated biogenic weapons, rendering thousands of people on Earth unconscious and riddled with an incurable medical condition; Cobry was one of the victims. The United Nations voted to place the victims in cryosatellites in orbit of Earth, but most of these sleeper ships mysteriously disappeared in the early 21st century. :Starfleet later came to the conclusion the wake from the 's trip to 1996 dragged these cryosatellites into the 23rd and 24th centuries, dispersing them throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The cryosatellite Cobry's body was stored aboard was discovered around 2353. :This cryosatellite was not the same as the one Scott Fack's body was aboard. Unknown At some point in time prior to 2367, Anne Cobry served with Kari Liljehorn. The two became friends. 2364 By 2364, Anne Cobry served as second officer and archaeology and anthropology officer aboard the . Aboard the Artemis, Cobry would become friends with Scott Fack and John Sill, amongst others. In the same year, Captain James Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space after Fack's revelation of an alien conspiracy, Cobry was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. 2365 By late 2365, Cobry was the first officer aboard a Federation science vessel . Captain Sill, newly assigned as the 's commanding officer, convinced her to transfer to his ship as his first officer. She was unsure whether to take the transfer because, aboard the Goodall, she had her own dedicated science lab. 2366/2367 In late 2366, Anne Cobry left the Prospect to serve with Starfleet Science Archaeology Division aboard the . Her mission on Matanda, a planet in orbit of Barnard's Star, was interrupted when Admiral J.P. Hanson called for all available starships to converge on Wolf 359 to join the battle against the Borg. Unfortunately, the Worsaae was stuck in a plasma storm and could not reach the battle in time. Instead, Cobry took the Worsaae to Earth, recruiting Scott Fack and others to assist her crew in locating survivors from the Battle of Wolf 359. Mid-2367, Cobry retook the first officer and archaeology and anthropology officer positions aboard the Special Operations starship USS Prospect. Cobry participated on an undercover away team mission to Enip, along with Fack, Kari Liljehorn, first officer Vanessa Brocato and several others. The Enipians captured Liljehorn and Brocato and killed the rest of the away team, except Fack and Cobry, who escaped into the caves under the planet's surface. Once there, Cobry was stuck in a cave-in, but Fack remained by her side until help arrived. It's not clear when this mission took place, but the author assumes it was between "The Burnt Child" and "Starry, Starry Night". A few weeks later, she led an away team to Goffan III to determine if the Jenchum Suzerainty was building a subspace weapon in the city of Enika. The mission was unsuccessful, and Cobry was forced to leave Kari Liljehorn behind. She returned as a part of another away team to help convince Liljehorn to return to the Prospect and was successful. As the ship left Goffan IV's orbit, Cobry spent time with Liljehorn in an attempt to help ease the pain of the latter's separation from The Painter. Later that year, they received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. Anne Cobry, Scott Fack, security chief George Serigos, Ensign Garrett, Steven DiCosola and Ralf Mendoza were sent to the Artemis. Fack and his escort Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. Transformed into the Liaison, Fack attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, and when the M'Tar left his body, he asked Cobry to help him. Back controlling him, Fack, as the Liaison, severely injured Cobry by hitting her, causing her a two meter fall. Undercover Na'arbi agent James Lee spoiled the M'Tar plan, transporting Cobry and the others not under M'Tar influence back to the Prospect. Lee severed Fack and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. Dr. Justin Braun performed surgery on Cobry to heal her severe internal injuries. 2370/2371/2372 After the 's destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect's sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Cobry, now holding the rank of Captain, and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran wormhole to Federation space. In 2371, the was launched with Anne Cobry as her first officer. Cobry wasn't there at the commissioning ceremony, however, as the ceremony was held on '''Stardate 48650.6' and she came on board on Stardate 48788.7.'' On Stardate 48892.7, the Prospect senior officers' mirror versions stormed the ship, attempting to hijack the ship. Cobry, Captain John Sill, and Sill's brother chief engineer Mike Sill led non-essential personnel to safety and rescued the kidnapped personnel, also forcing the mirror senior crew back through the Iconian gateway they came through. The Special Operations team responded to a distress call from Setlik III on Stardate 48939.4. Massive seismic disturbances threatened to destroy the planet, but further investigations found a massive weapon in the planet's orbit, tapping energy from the planet, its weaponry focused on several Cardassian areas. Captain Sill evacuated most crew members and colony survivors to the Prospect's saucer section and, with a skeleton crew including Cobry, attempted to use the stardrive section to deflect any blasts while George Serigos attempted to stop the weapon before it triggered an interstellar incident. They were successful. The Prospect was sent, in 2372, to the Gamma Quadrant to find the Rutherford after it disappeared, and John Sill commanded this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, Sill ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. Cobry and Fack spent time on Deep Space 9 after their intense encounter with the Jem'Hadar. This was cut short when Special Operations sent Fack on a special mission to recover the 's flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. 2373 Starfleet gave Cobry command of the for a routine science mission in late 2373. Cobry ordered the Laramie return to Earth to assist in stopping Samantha Delaney's Dark Starship. During the encounter, the Laramie was severely damaged. With her crew beamed to the , Cobry piloted the Laramie on a collision course towards the Dark Starship. Being beamed to the Cantabrian at the time of impact, Cobry witnessed the Laramie s collision, knocking the Dark Starship into one time-frame and greatly increasing the chances of defeating Delaney. Cobry accompanied the away teams aboard the Dark Starship to take control of the ship and stop the temporal weapon. Shocked at Captain Noel Turner's sacrifice to stop the ship, she didn't notice Fack approach and punch Delaney, whom she was restraining. Taking control of the situation, she calmed Fack down and called for medical assistance from the Cantabrian. After Dr. Marie Bourget and an away team arrived, the Dark Starship s temporal weapon overloaded, sending the Dark Starship and everyone aboard back in time to 1945 Earth. With the power source drained, stopping their return to 2373, Cobry and Antonio Ramirez scanned the planet to find a compatible energy source, way beyond Earth's 20th century technology. With this, Cobry decided to take an away team to World War II-ravaged Germany near Dresden to investigate the source. Personal Relationships Friendships Scott Fack Anne Cobry and Scott Fack met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Cobry being second officer and a scientist and Fack being a scientist as well, the two worked together frequently and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body, in a moment of weakness as the Liaison, Fack pleaded for Cobry to help him. In 2372, before their mission to recover the Rutherford, Cobry and Fack enjoyed a holoprogram of an archaeological dig on Miltoa. While Cobry thrived in the heat, Fack joked how 48 degrees could be fatal. After their mission ended, and the Prospect crew were disbanded, Cobry and Fack spent some time together on Deep Space 9. Cobry found Fack reading Slaughterhouse Five again. Their time together was cut short by Fack's Special Operations assignment to recover the William Hamilton's flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. Kari Liljehorn Anne Cobry and Kari Liljehorn met sometime prior to 2367 and served together. During this time, they became friends. In 2367, when Liljehorn was under the Thrall of The Painter, Captain Sill sent Cobry to help convince Liljehorn to return to the Prospect. She was successful, and, when the Prospect left Goffan IV's orbit and began to leave the Goffan system, Cobry was with Liljehorn to comfort her. John Sill Anne Cobry and John Sill met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Sill being first officer and Cobry being second officer, the two worked together quite often on the bridge and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis's distress call, Sill admitted to Fack and Anne Cobry, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body and caused Cobry severe injuries, Sill felt both guilt at sending the team over. Alternate history In the Pendragon timeline, Anne DiCosola (nee Cobry) was the commanding officer of the [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) (PDN)|USS Prospect-A]] as of 2379. She and Steven DiCosola had recently been married. In that same year, after she and her crew attended the commissioning ceremony aboard the new Deep Space 9, she joined Admiral John Sill and Captains Noel Turner, Kari Liljehorn, Yves Müller and James Lee aboard the [[USS Advantage (NCC-71717) (PDN)|USS Advantage]] to hear about the possible M'Tar influence of the Myhr'an. She and her crew joined the fleet heading towards Myhr'an space to investigate. DiCosola helped fill Turner in on several occasions, including discussing the M'Tar and Amila Thon. She and her crew were part of the task force facing the a Myhr'an armada at Rhaandaran, working with the Advantage and ''Hope'' in combating Myhr'an battle cruisers. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Special Operations personnel Category:Main characters Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Archaeologists